


Futakuchi's bad day rip him

by KinHina210



Series: Weird creations [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon (2008)
Genre: Aoyeti, Crack, F/M, He suffers, M/M, Moniwa wants to die, Poor Futakuchi, RIP, Rip aone, Rip moniwa, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: The yeti is mad.





	Futakuchi's bad day rip him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> I'm so sorry.

Futakuchi was always disobedient. It didn't matter who it was or where, he was always disrespectful. Thus, it was no surprise when the Yeti, Aone's "lover", took Futakuchi down after he yelled at Aone.

At first, nobody really cared. The yeti got along with all of Date Tech and Karasuno. There was no way that she would actually injure one of the players.

That was until now.

When Futakuchi began to scream out in pain, Moniwa was the first to react. "Yeti! Please don't hurt our teammates!" The beast let out a loud roar. "Aone! Please help me get her off!" The whole team crowded around the action.

Aone finally grabbed the Yeti's arm and pulled her back. He looked into her eyes. "Don't act up." The hairy monster apologized in her yeti language. "Thank you."

Just then, a worried yell filled the room. "Futakuchi!" Sakunami was by his side, holding onto his hand. "He needs medical attention immediately." Moniwa sighed and shook his head.

"I'll call an ambulance."

* * *

 

  
The ambulance came and took Futakuchi. Moniwa promised the team that they would visit him after everyone calmed down and after all the blood was cleaned off the floor.

"Okay. All of you need to behave. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "We need to get him some get well gifts, too."

* * *

 

They made it to the hospital without a problem. The yeti refused to wish him good recovery, so she went to the mountains to pay her family a visit.

"And I thought Futakuchi was bad..." Moniwa found out where Futakuchi's room was and they made it to the room.

Sakunami walked over to his side and grabbed his hand. He rested his head on the other male's chest. "Please be okay.." Moniwa sighed and patted Sakunami's head.

"He's gonna be okay. Yeti only broke his arm and tailbone. He's not gonna die." Sakunami nodded. Futakuchi blinked from where he lay.

"And nobody says 'hi'. Darn shame." Sakunami pouted.

"I technically said hi." Futakuchi rolled his eyes. "Don't get sassy with me or I will call Yeti and have her break your face."

"Fine." Just then, Moniwa put a "get well" balloon next to the hospital bed, and a sticky note attached to the bottom said "ps it was your own fault."

Sakunami laughed at Futakuchi's shocked face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You've learned your lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone wants a sequel I would love to know!!


End file.
